Promesas
by kurakurapika
Summary: Al igual que las flores de cerezo que se pierden cuando caen de sus ramas con la brisa suave de otoño, Zoro observara como varias promesas expresadas con anhelo se irán perdiendo con el pasar del tiempo. ¿Cuánto valor posee una promesa? ¿Cuánta determinación puede provocar en una persona?
1. Chapter 1

**Promesas**

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos de los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen al mangaka Eichiro Oda.

 **Género:** AU, fantasía, drama.

 **Categoría:** T, por el momento.

 **Advertencias** : Lenguaje soez, muerte de personajes.

 **El emparejamiento** : Zoro / Sanji Ley / Sanji

 **Resumen:**

 _«Al igual que las flores de cerezo que se pierden cuando caen de sus ramas con la brisa suave de otoño, Zoro observara como varias promesas expresadas con anhelo se irán perdiendo con el pasar del tiempo._

 _¿Cuánto valor posee una promesa?_

 _¿Cuánta determinación puede provocar en una persona?_

 _Se dice que las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero si uno lo desea, estas pueden permanecer por siempre en nuestros recuerdos»_

 _ **ZoSan**_

 _ **leyes**_

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Escribir sobre magia y cosas sobrenaturales, es algo que siempre quise hacer, y a decir verdad esta idea me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, tengo visualizado todo lo que tengo que describir y como siempre ya tengo el final escrito, es solo buscar los sucesos para llegar a dicho final, solo espero no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones._

 _De antemano, les agradezco de tomarse su tiempo en leer este fic._

 _ **Prologo**_

 _A mediados del periodo Heian, en las prosperas tierras del sol naciente; la pugna por el poder dentro de la corte imperial por parte de Familias y Clanes respetables, era frecuente._

 _Las continuas intrigas palaciegas y luchas internas ostentaban un solo objetivo con desmedro, el papel de: Regente Imperial. Tal mención era indicativo a convertirse en el representante y vocero directo del mismísimo Emperador del antiguo Japón._

 _Dentro de todo este conflicto, una familia fue la que logro dicho ascenso. Siendo la familia Fujiwara la que llego a la cumbre de sus ambiciones; trayendo con ello una paz superficial y una pseudo-tranquilidad a todo el imperio._

 _Para mantener su estatus social e imperial, los Fujiwara optan por implementar a su nuevo sistema, el arte místico del Onmyodo. Ya no considerándola como una ciencia cosmológica y de adivinación; sino que aprovecharían su poder ocultista como fuerza militar, pendiente de su seguridad y la del país entero._

 _A aquellos que practicaban el Onmyodo, se los denominaba Onmyoji. Estos eran maestros y conocedores de las fuerzas del Ying y el Yang (el bien y el mal) y expertos en el manejo de los cinco elementos, siendo el fuego su más valiosa fuerza de ataque. Su auge como su proliferación fue tan grande, que todas las familias y clanes reclutaban por lo menos a un onmyoji a su servicio._

 _Sin embargo…_

 _La familia Fujiwara no disfrutaría por mucho tiempo de los derechos de la clase alta ni de los diferentes privilegios que conllevaban el cargo; puesto que, las disputas entre otras familias, serian nuevamente el pan de cada día._

 _Entre las disputas, dos clanes resaltarían sobre los demás; cambiando el rumbo de la historia al efectuar una nueva sistematización de la corte imperial, afectando irremediablemente a la fuerza onmyoji, ya que su poder seria difamado de manera abierta; arruinando su credibilidad ante el pueblo._

 _La baja aceptación hacia los magos, obligo a la corte, a incluir un nuevo poder militar, y esta no fue difícil de reemplazar por los mismos clanes que desvirtuaron a los onmyoji. La adhesión fue rápida, y el guerrero definitivo había nacido._

 _El Samurái._

 _Los samurái o denominados también servidores, eran guerreros de increíble nobleza y honor, creyendo en un solo camino: El Bushido o camino del guerrero, basado en siete principios fundamentales; Justicia, valor, compasión, cortesía, honor, sinceridad y el más importante de todos, la lealtad._

 _Agilidad con la espada, fuerza espiritual, determinación en la lucha y una disciplina formidable; era todo lo que un samurái representaba._

 _Por otro lado, los pocos onmyojis que continuaban al servicio de diferentes familias, trabajaron hombro con hombro con los samurái, solo por una pequeña fracción de tiempo, ya que mientras lo hacían, estos decidieron incrementar sus poderes en secreto para así recibir el favor del pueblo, sin imaginar que esto causaría un mayor temor a sus poderes antinaturales._

 _El miedo a lo desconocido obligo al emperador y a toda la corte, a tomar medidas drásticas para la abolición de sus antiguos guerreros. La prohibición del Onmyodo fue inevitable y la erradicación definitiva de los onmyojis fue sanguinaria, la simple protección a alguno de ellos, sería considerada como la máxima traición al emperador, castigada con la pena de muerte. Ya no había marcha atrás…_

 _La era de los samurái había iniciado_

 _Y nosotros los Onmyoji teníamos los días contados._

 **~ 0 ~**

Un pelotón completo de guerreros samurái, se movieron agiles generando un estrepitoso barullo por el agitar de sus espadas al tropel que realizaban. Todos se formaron a ambos extremos de la entrada hacia las mazmorras donde se encerraba a los prisioneros rebeldes y a criminales de guerra.

Inclinando las cabezas en señal de respeto, dieron paso a su Señor y líder de Clan, quien con su porte orgulloso y la expresión fría pero decidida, dio pasos seguros, uno después de otro y se desplazó al interior del infierno al cual condeno a muchos, pero que en su vida se hubiera imaginado conocer.

En el interior gobernaba el frio y la humedad. Las paredes y el piso eran de piedra caliza tallada y enmohecida, de las grietas del techo y los muros, goteaba parte de la humedad acumulada. Las celdas se hallaban ubicadas a un poco más de dos metros unas de otras, y en su encierro algunos restos óseos de los que alguna vez en el tiempo fueron llamados personas.

Las antorchas empotradas en lo largo del amplio pasillo, iluminaban pobremente el sepulcro condenatorio y le regalaban un brillo diabólico a los ojos dorados del líder del clan dominante en toda la región. Sus pisadas pacientes lo llevaron hasta la última celda, situada en lo más profundo del camino. Deteniéndose, agudizo la vista, escudriñando en el interior de la misma. La curvatura de su boca se movió ligeramente, mostrando una sonrisa innotable, habiendo hallado, lo que había venido buscando.

Teniendo en alerta cada uno de sus sentidos, mantuvo una corta distancia entre él y las rejas de metal oxidado.

— ¿Por qué… no te acercas un poco más? —una voz seca y cansada se hizo oír desde la celda oscura y brumosa— ¿acaso piensas que podría hacerte daño en estas condiciones? Me parece… insultante que desconfíes de mí, a pesar de que te fui fiel desde bastantes años atrás… incluso… mucho antes de que te nombraran como la cabeza del clan, mi honorable Roronoa Mihawk —dijo el prisionero con voz débil, dando bocanas de aire cada que podía, al sentir colapsar sus pulmones por el simple esfuerzo de hablar.

Roronoa Mihawk, líder del clan Roronoa, movió sus ojos no así su cabeza, para poder examinar al hombre del interior de la celda, quien se hallaba colgado desde las manos por grilletes que sobresalían de las paredes, denotando su posición de prisionero total.

Su cabello dorado era irreconocible, el rostro tenía escoriaciones recientes y la sangre continuaba brotando de la parte superior de su cabeza, deslizándose lentamente por la mejilla, hacia el mentón. Los ropajes que siempre fueron límpidos y pulcros, estaban rasgados y deshechos, aun con señales de la lucha que libro hace poco nada más.

—No te imaginas cuanto me duele tenerte encerrado aquí —dijo Mihawk— pero la ingratitud no tiene perdón, y en el remoto caso de que te perdonara… tu clase no tiene salvación. El emperador ordeno su eliminación y mi deber como cabeza de uno de los clanes más importantes del país, es obedecer; aunque, al que tenga que eliminar seas tú, mi fiel onmyoji, Rocinante.

Rocinante, movió sus facciones, mostrando una leve sonrisa irónica en su rostro magullado y en sus ojos, una frustración desoladora.

— ¿Eliminaran a todos mis amigos… por culpa de un miedo infundado? ¡Nosotros juramos protegerlos! —la rabia de la verdadera traición, hirvió su sangre de rencor. Ni misericordia ni perdón, ese era el pago a toda una vida de lealtad y protección.

Mihawk giro sobre sus propios talones, ondeando sus vestimentas, logrando darle la espalda a su antiguo sirviente.

—Lo sé, pero fue un convenio entre los Fujiwara, los Akainu y nosotros los Roronoa, y si deseamos que nuestra familia se haga con el poder completo de la corte, debemos actuar de momento, amistosos con ellos.

Rocinante solo podía temblar de impotencia, y rogar al cielo y las estrellas de que alguno de sus discípulos logre sobrevivir a esta injusta casería.

—Mis muchachos son fuertes, lograran escapar…

Mihawk lentamente movió la cabeza y miro sobre su hombro, viendo por un momento no a un prisionero, sino a su gran amigo, confidente, protector y hermano.

—Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero, mientras intentabas ayudar a escapar a Pierna Negra, el clan de Akainu ejecuto públicamente a sus magos; Puño de fuego Ace y a Marco el fénix —El hechicero prisionero paro la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos de esa verdad que se le trasmitía— La familia de Sengoku Fujiwara, también hizo algo parecido con Sabo de la voluntad de fuego, sin importarles la relación que tenía con la hermana del emperador, y ahora yo…

—Tú, tú acabaras conmigo como tu onmyoji, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! —exclamo Rocinante con lágrimas incontenibles deslizándose a borbotones por todo su rostro, debido al sentimiento tan doloroso que le dejaba la muerte de aquellos que cuido y guio por tanto tiempo como sus propios hijos.

Sin embargo, la angustia inmediatamente fue dejada de lado, y sus manos temblorosas y lesionadas se cerraron en puños llenos de ira, su mirada benévola se volvió fría, y mostrando sus dientes resalto un odio que nunca imagino que poseía— ¡Mihawk! —grito el mago, arremetiendo hacia adelante, tensando las cadenas que lo sujetaban y sacudiendo su cuerpo al no poder avanzar más de lo que el largo de las cadenas le permitían.

—Como lo dije antes, ese es tu destino y mi deber — respondió el líder del clan Roronoa, con su mirada fija, penetrante y calculadora, similares al de un halcón orgulloso y majestuoso, ante una presa débil y lesionada —Pero, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que… tu sacrificio no será en vano. Para ganar grandes cosas, se debe estar dispuesto a perder cosas valiosas.

—Como no pude verlo. En qué momento… fue que cambiaste a esto que veo ahora, pero te advierto Mihawk, no canten victoria, aún queda un mago y dudo que tu hijo sea capaz de eliminarlo. El joven amo cree en un bushido diferente al tuyo, para él su onmyoji es lo más importante en este mundo, ya que él lo am…

Mihawk dio vuelta completamente y acercándose hasta la reja, sujeto las barras con sus manos rugosas, agitándolas por la brusquedad y rabia que ejerció en ellas

— ¡Cállate! — La irrompible seriedad de Mihawk fue quebrada por unas cuantas pero sutiles palabras—. Pierna Negra morirá, tenlo por seguro.

Pero el mago onmyoji no sintió miedo a esa reacción, es más, esbozó una gran sonrisa, una llena de paz y conformidad. Sintiendo que aun existían esperanzas para su estirpe. A pesar de ser expertos en la adivinación, ninguno de los onmyojis logro predecir este terrible destino; aunque, si tan solo uno sobreviviera y continuara su legado de extremo conocimiento, no todo podía darse por perdido.

—Te diré… mi viejo amigo, si Pierna negra o mejor dicho Sanji, llegara a morir, tu hijo también lo haría y por voluntad propia; y sin Roronoa Zoro en el clan, tu apellido, tu sangre, toda la familia desaparecerá.

El destino de esos muchachos es algo que nadie puede predecir, pero el que se merezcan el uno al otro, es algo que todos pueden sentir.

Ellos no morirán, hagas lo que hagas, nunca lo harán.

Definitivamente…

Ellos dos sobrevivirán.

 **~ 0 ~**

 _1.- Imagine a Sanji con ropas de Onmyouji y a Zoro como siempre XD_

 _2.-Y ya sabe, si tiene alguna duda, idea o sugerencia, estaré más que feliz de leerla. Nos vemos XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen al mangaka Eichiro Oda.

 _De antemano, les agradezco en tomarse tiempo para leer este fic._

 _ **GI**_

 _ **Honradez y Justicia**_

 _ **«** Se honrado en tus tratos con todo el mundo. Cree en la justicia, pero no en la que emana de los demás, sino en la tuya misma **»**_

 **~ 0 ~**

Eran las primeras semanas desde la llegada de la primavera al país. Los días eran más largos y las noches menos frías. Los campos se habían teñido de varios colores y las personas parecían haber renacido con los ánimos encendidos y alegres.

Y no fue diferente en la popular villa de "Shimotsuk"i, sede y hogar de uno de los tres clanes samurái más respetables en todo el país.

Varios individuos se paseaban por las calles perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que otros se detenían y enérgicos saludaban con apretones de mano a sus conocidos, Los comerciantes vociferaban exponiendo sus productos y los compradores debatían los precios. Los niños jugaban corriendo de un extremo a otro de las calles con enormes sonrisas dibujadas en sus pequeños y delgados rostros.

Ese día en especial el alboroto y la excitación estremecía cada rincón de la villa, la concurrencia de ese gran número de personas era muy inusual a esas horas de la mañana. Los murmullos más los chismes no eran más que la botana que anticipaba el plato fuerte de lo que acontecería en cualquier minuto.

— ¿Ya oíste? Dicen que ahora usa tres espadas.

—Te lo digo, venció al hombre de las orejas largas en un segundo. ¡Yo lo vi!

—Las leyendas dicen que su cabello verde es la legítima señal de que fue escogido por los mismísimos dioses.

La algarabía que se respiraba en el ambiente era contagiosa y agradable en todos los sentidos, pero no era algo de todos los días, puesto que ese día en específico no podía llamársele uno normal.

— ¡Ya está aquí! ¡El joven amo ya está aquí!

El bullicio fue acallando el momento en que la atención de la gente fue robada por Cobi, un conocido y despistado aprendiz de samurái. El muchacho apareció sobre el horizonte corriendo en medio de la vía mientras abanicaba los brazos y escurría lágrimas a borbotones mostrando todas sus emociones en un gesto de una angustiosa felicidad.

— ¡El joven amo regreso, está aquí! ¡Él y todos los demás!

La gente inconscientemente lo siguió con la mirada quedándose con los cuellos estirados muy atentos al torpe trote y al rastro de polvareda que se levantaba y que poco después se desvanecía.

— ¡Dejen de mirarme y saluden al joven maestro! — Cobi reclamo molesto mirando hacia atrás, y sin detenerse en ningún momento, recorrió en línea recta todo el camino hasta el palacio que se mostraba de manera imponente y ostentosa justo en medio de la villa.

— ¿Acaso dijo que el joven amo ya llego?

—Quien sabe.

De repente, el sonido de un cuerno estridente seguido de una gran ovación comenzó a oírse. Sin perder más tiempo, las personas se acomodaron rápidamente a ambas alas de la calle para abrir el paso y dar la bienvenida a la leyenda viviente, al próximo sucesor del clan, a Roronoa Zoro y toda su compañía de guerreros samurái.

Rápidamente el aire se llenó de fuertes gritos y aplausos ensordecedores.

— ¡El maestro Roronoa ha vuelto!

— ¡Viva el maestro Roronoa!

 _¡Viva el joven amo!_

El paso de los corceles era lento y la marcha de los guerreros desordenada; algunos traían lesiones cubiertas por vendajes improvisados —resultado de la última batalla—; sin embargo, sus rostros estaban encendidos de poder y con sus pisadas seguras se jactaban de haber llegado a casa con la victoria entre las manos.

Los ojos de las personas brillaban por la expectación, con sus enormes sonrisas querían expresar su satisfacción mientras exclamaban adulaciones y brincaban alrededor de ellos con emoción. Las mujeres elevaban los brazos intentando alcanzarlos para poder tocarlos. Muchas se desmayaban conmocionadas ante la imponente presencia que emanaban. Los hombres lloraban felices y el pecho se les hinchaba del orgullo ajeno.

— ¿Papá, porque lloras?

— ¡Calla mocoso, esto es sudor!

El recibimiento era conmovedor y el entusiasmo indescriptible.

— ¡Ah!, el hermosos aire de nuestro hogar no tiene comparación, y el recibimiento de nuestra gente es tan digno y honorable; justo como debe ser tratada una persona tan importante como yo —decía Cavendish Cabbage, que con ayuda de su brazo señorial sacudido su cabello largo de forma seductora y galante.

 _¡Maestro Cavendish! ¡Maestro Cavendish!_

Gritaban eufóricas las mujeres jóvenes.

— Oh, Oh, ¡Oh! Mi fama se expandirá más allá del imperio. ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo actuare? ¡Dios!, debería ser un pecado ser tan hermoso como yo.

—Oye, tranquilo niño bonito, que no se te suba la gloria a la cabeza que de por sí ya es un problema —Bartolomeo, un hombre de cabellera alborotada de color verde se burlaba de su compañero, siendo el único individuo que se asemejaba a un bufón por su atuendo ridículo que desencajaba por completo entre los demás samurái— apuesto que estas damiselas no te admirarían si vieran el _horrendo_ —enfatizo con un gesto exagerado de labios— monstro en el cual te transformas en los campos de batalla, de seguro gritarían, pero de horror — lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás se puso a echar carcajadas sonoras, descubriendo sus dientes dentados y puntiagudos, muy similares a cuchillas filosas de un machote de carnicería.

— ¡Bartolomeo, Maldito! — Espeto Cavendish molesto descubriendo su espada y apuntándola contra la cabeza de Bartolomeo sin lograr algún tipo de reacción en ese rostro despreocupado —Me has jodido todo el viaje, pero eso terminara ahora mismo.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea, horrendo niño bonito?!—Los ojos de Bartolomeo se fijaron en el rubio, y dispuesto a seguirle el juego extrajo de su chaqueta su navaja de ritual, misma con la que le gustaba batallar.

— ¡Ustedes dos, ya es suficiente!

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron cuando Roronoa Zoro hizo oír su gruesa voz de mando, aunque esta no poseyera un tono real de molestia.

Llevando la frente en alto con un aire de superioridad, Zoro lideraba las filas de su equipo de samurái, Le agradaba escuchar las discusiones de esos dos hombres, siempre que lo hacían le entraba un sentimiento de nostalgia. Le recordaban a él y a un gran amigo en los días preciados de la niñez, donde uno no se preocupaba por el futuro porque solo existía el momento.

—M-Maestro Zoro —respondió Bartolomeo con una exagerada condescendencia—por favor mi señor, perdone a este hijo de perra, yo evitare que hable más tonterías —entre palabras de adulación y gestos de admiración a su señor, Bartolomeo extraía diferentes objetos desde el interior de su bolso, lanzándolos al rostro perfecto de Cavendish.

— ¡Oe! ¡Desgraciado! —Arremetió el rubio— ¡Esto no te lo pasare!

— ¡Silencio! —Advirtió Zoro mirando atrás sobre su hombro— No hagan que vuelva a repetírselos— El ligero arco de su ceño mostraba ferocidad y condena, provocando que la escuadrilla completa tragara fuerte y se estremeciera obedeciendo la orden.

Ante la nueva conducta de su equipo, Zoro retomo el camino y sus ojos se fijaron en el palacio delante de él.

La reciente victoria era muy significativa para el Clan, con ese gran paso Zoro sabía que el poder completo de la corte muy pronto caería en manos de su familia. Pero el poder de la victoria no era lo que irradiaba Zoro por sus poros, la ambición y la gloria de poseer todo un país era una idea que su mente no intento siquiera procesar. Él deseaba algo más que simples tierras, algo superior a las riquezas.

Zoro tenía un deseo, un sueño que debía seguir, pero sobre ese sueño aún tenía que recuperar no un "algo" sino un "alguien" y hoy sería el día para ello.

 _«Padre, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato. Espere más de diez años para este día, lo único que deseo ahora es… verlo.»_

 **~ 0 ~**

Con lentitud deslizo sus dedos largos sobre el espejo que se hallaba frente a él. El rostro que observo lo dejo sorprendido y ligeramente embelesado. A pesar de ser un simple mago, en el reflejo se veía tan elegante y atractivo, lo admitía, era imposible no reconocerlo; sin embargo eso no cambiaba su posición de extremo desacuerdo en asistir a la maldita reunión, en donde bastardos dictadores decidirían su vida una vez más al tomar su libertad como un mero objeto que se puede regalar.

—Mierda —mascullo cerrando los ojos sin poder evitar renegar de su destino.

— ¿Te molesta algo, Sanji? —pregunto el hombre que con sus manos morenas alisaba con una peineta los rubios cabellos del mago, una y otra vez. Una y cien veces más.

Sanji abrió los ojos y a través del espejo sus pupilas azules se encontraron con las pupilas cafés de su amigo Gin, quien al percatarse de la mirada no tan disimulada le sonrió de forma amable. Sanji se encogió de hombros y desvió la cabeza lanzando un suspiro con un gesto de suficiencia.

—No es nada, o por lo menos nada que puedas comprender —respondió— en cambio Gin, tú te vez anormalmente feliz. Esa sonrisa de idiota no es nada propio de ti, el estómago se me revuelve con solo verte —comento intentando concentrarse en su amigo, e ignorar la maldita faena sonora que se infiltraba desde el exterior por la ventana de su pequeño aposento.

—No puedo negar que me siento feliz, y usted también debería estarlo. Hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros; ser nombrados escolta y consejero del joven amo es un privilegio que no cualquiera podría obtener —comento Gin finalizando con el recogido del cabello de oro sujetándolo con una cintilla, dejando caer la coleta suelta como la cola de un potro salvaje dorado— es un gran logro, debería estar orgulloso de esto.

Fue de un momento a otro en que Sanji se puso de pie, y en una explosión de ira lanzo una patada potente en contra del espejo que colgaba de la pared. Los pedazos de vidrio salieron disparados a diferentes direcciones junto con la desbordante inconformidad que no pudo ser retenía por más tiempo.

— ¡¿Orgullo?! ¡Cómo puedes llamar "orgullo" ser nombrado sirviente oficial de un maldito engreído pelafustán! —la frustración se concentró en sus puños, poniendo sus palmas en blanco y sus brazos temblorosos— Los Onmyouji desde siempre fuimos gente inteligente, con estudios, personas de ciencia, y humillantemente tengo que soportar como me venden y compran como un mísero objeto inanimado, solo porque se le dio la gana a nuestros supuestos monarcas, ¡ni mierda lo acepto!

—Sanji… —murmuro Gin recobrando la seriedad, sintiéndose culpable por su comentario, y reconociendo la angustia por la que pasaba el rubio. Tener que seguir una vida con la cual no se conformaba debe ser algo muy difícil de soportar.

—Farsantes, embusteros, falsos. Eso es lo que un Onmyouji significo durante años. Fue culpa de esos patanes que muchos magos desertaran del Onmyodo y que muchos otros realizarán el _Seppuku_ por no soportar la señalización y el acoso —Ni la firme educación de Sanji logro retener por más tiempo el rencor que se removía en su interior, un resentimiento que tenía que ser dicho, que merecía ser expresado.

Sanji camino hacia la ventana. Apoyo una mano y la frente en contra del cristal. Y mirando el llano horizonte desde lo alto de su habitación, en su mente se reproducían los gritos, el llanto, ¡la sangre!, tanto de familiares como de amigos, personas a las que amo y que ahora nunca más podría volver a ver en vida.

—Por culpa de los samuráis nosotros los Onmyouji corremos el riesgo de… desaparecer.

Era una verdad muy desalentadora. Los Onmyoujis restantes podían ser contados fácilmente con los dedos de las manos. No importaba cuantos años pasaran el numero siempre iba descendiendo y nunca en aumento. Y como si fueran baratijas de moda, los últimos Onmyoujis estaban repartidos entre los tres clanes que luchaban por un lugar en la corte, mas como adorno que por otra razón.

— ¿Ya te desahogaste?

Sanji reconoció de inmediato la voz gruesa que se oyó tras sus espaldas y junto con Gin dieron vuelta encontrándose con otro Onmyouji, uno de gran estatura, un notable aspecto y un ridículo gorro rojo.

—Hola —Saludo el hombre moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como el idiota que era.

—Amo Rocinante —murmuro Gin, y sin que nadie se lo pidiera se movió de inmediato situándose de espaldas cerca de la pared. Rocinante abrió por completo la puerta corrediza y lentamente fue internándose a la habitación.

— ¡Ja! El verdadero desahogo llegara el día en que desaparezca hasta el último samurái del país. Claro, sin antes haber besado mi reluciente culo —repuso Sanji instintivamente en guardia

Rocinante suspiro y negó con el cabeza algo decepcionado del muchacho, su mal carácter y su lenguaje guarro no era bueno en una persona normal y menos debería serlo en un mago. Tener esa lengua afilada podría ser una molestia y un gran perjuicio en un futuro. De inmediato y recobrando la seriedad, Rocinante fijo sus pupilas con dirección a Gin.

—Gin, déjanos solos —ordeno sin más.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente marcho hacia la puerta corrediza, cerrándola al salir.

Sanji hizo una mueca incomoda cuando observo a su maestro acercarse a él. Vio como buscaba en el interior de su manga ancha, donde extrajo una pipa larga de madera y de un extraño metal pulido recubriendo parte de ella.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —Rocinante le cogió la mano colocándole en la palma aquel instrumento— pero comprende, Mihawk y el joven amo son muy diferentes a los demás samuráis. No juzgues a todos con la misma vara.

Sanji recibió aquella pipa mirándola por un momento, y apretándola entre sus manos la llevo contra su pecho poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Yo no soy como tú. No puedo sentir simpatía por ningún samurái, estoy cansado de ser sometido ante esos malditos asquerosos y sus instintos más bajos, si pudiera yo…

—Pero no puedes —.Rocinante lo interrumpió cuando puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo que toda idea hostil se disipara en el momento en que le regalo una sonrisa mientras lo observaba — Por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Sé paciente, nuestro día llegara. El día en que seamos tratados como antes o por lo menos seamos vistos como iguales, llegara. Los muchachos están poniendo de su parte, intenta hacer lo mismo.

Sanji percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de su maestro a pesar de la sonrisa ridícula que mostraba. Y sintiendo algo parecido a un engaño Sanji se abstrajo en sí mismo, ahogando sus quejas en su propia garganta.

No quería actuar como un estúpido niño caprichoso, y menos frente a el hombre que siempre intento cuidarlo. No importo cuantas veces lo habían roto, Rocinante siempre hizo lo que pudo para estar cerca de él y armar nuevamente su espíritu quebrado. Para él era más que un maestro, algo similar a un padre, lo más parecido a una familia, lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle era la paciencia que le pedía. Aunque tal vez eso le fuera algo imposible.

—No prometo nada.

 **~ 0 ~**

Zoro caminaba con parsimonia por los pasillos interiores del palacio junto a sus cuatro hombres de mayor confianza; Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Kinemon y Kanjuro, dejando a los demás samurái a que sus heridas fueran atendidas y para que reciban los alimentos que merecían.

Zoro veía con una divertida atención como la servidumbre corría de un lado a otro, algunos absurdamente colisionaban entre ellos mismos como perdidos en su propio habitad. ¿Tanto miedo les producía verlo en persona como para no elevar la cabeza? Aunque Zoro termino por comprenderlos, ya que él sentía una sensación similar a ese miedo que parecía atormentarlos. A pesar de que era su casa, se consideraba como un simple invitado. Se pasó tanto tiempo viviendo y durmiendo en la intemperie como un animal salvaje, que ahora se sentía incómodo estando entre tanta limpieza y el brillo que mostraban los pisos y las paredes.

—Ya llegamos.

Los ojos de Zoro retomaron el interés perdido en la espalda nada resaltante de Cobi en cuanto oyó su voz. Él muchacho los guiaba hacia la puerta del salón principal en donde su padre y de seguro varias personas desconocidas e indeseables lo esperaban.

Cobi se inclinó y bajo la cabeza.

— ¡Señor, el joven amo ya está aquí! —La voz de Cobi era muy nerviosa, como si el mismo Mihawk estuviera frente a él para castigarlo y no tras aquella pared reposando.

No importaba cuantas veces Zoro había estado en la misma situación, posado inmóvil frente a aquella puerta frágil de madera y papel. Siempre distinguía a su pulso acelerado y el sudor escapando de sus poros abiertos, sin mencionar la ondulación fría que nacía en su espalda extendiéndose a sus brazos y piernas.

—Joder, ¿No creen que el aire cambio de repente? —Bartolomeo frotaba sus propios brazos mientras que sus piernas habían enloquecido en temblor.

Cavendish cruzo los brazos y meneo la cabeza —Compórtate y controla tu miedo ridículo. Aquí el único que hablara será el amo Zoro.

— ¡¿A quién llamas miedoso?!

— ¡Silencio los dos, no ven que incomodan al joven amo! —ordeno Kinemon, y aunque su rostro mostrara molestia templada con seriedad, sus pies habían seguido el ejemplo traqueteante de Bartolomeo.

—Pasen — inconfundiblemente era la voz del líder del clan, quien les regalaba a cada uno de ellos un boleto verbal para ingresar al lugar más indeseable de la faz de la tierra.

Zoro acomodo sus Katanas y trago fuerte, no era momento de titubear, era el momento de actuar. Camino decidido al interior de aquella habitación y tras de él sus hombres lo siguieron contagiados por la misma determinación. Era hora, el tiempo no corrió en vano para él. Ya era tiempo de iniciar una nueva historia… su propia historia.

 _«Solo un poco más, un poco más»_ pensaba dentro de sí, por fin iba a sentir el fruto de su esfuerzo literalmente entre sus brazos.

 **~ 0 ~**

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, crecía también la tensión interna de Zoro, reflejándose en el sudor meloso que exudaban sus manos de guerrero. Lo suyo era la adrenalina de una buena lucha, exponer informes sobre sus avances bélicos a un montón de viejos decrépitos era solo una mierda.

La habitación era enorme, y aunque en el exterior fuera de día, por alguna razón el lugar parecía está sumido en la oscuridad de la noche, contrarrestada solo por un montón de velas blancas situadas en diferentes direcciones. Zoro podía percibir tambien el dulce aroma volátil del incienso que emanaba de las cuatro esquinas del lugar.

El consejo de hombres —no más de treinta personas— se hallaban sentados con los pies cruzados sobre cojines de terciopelo negro, situados a los extremos de una ancha alfombra roja, donde al extremo final el líder del clan, Roronoa Mihawk, reposaba en una cómoda silla parecida a un trono al mero estilo occidental.

Zoro sabía que esas personas eran los samuráis cabeza de familias importantes fieles a los Roronoa o mejor dicho, a su padre. Ya que a él lo miraban frívolamente, tan diferente a las personas humildes de la villa.

Los viejos lo escaneaban de pies a cabeza como si trajera con él una especie de plaga infecciosa y contagiosa, otros murmuraban y reían de forma disimulada sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Zoro termino por chasquear la lengua en su propia irritación e ignorándolos decidió continuar hablando.

—Y con la muerte de Enel, termino el enfrentamiento con los últimos rebeldes de la región, otorgándonos la victoria completa —Zoro finalizo reportando su última victoria, mientras veía los ojos impasibles de su padre, que parecían no haber parpadeado desde que lo vio ingresar el oscuro salón.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Zoro — Fue lo único que le dijo su padre sin mostrar sorpresa. Fue un comentario extraño para Zoro, no sabía cómo definirlo, tal vez era una especie de halago o felicitación, y la verdad era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Mihawk se puso de pie, firme, mirando hacia todos.

—Con la erradicación de Enel y los grupos rebeldes, es momento de prepararnos para lo que se avecina. Si queremos que la influencia de los países extranjeros desaparezca de nuestro suelo, debemos cortar su injerencia desde la cabeza —de inmediato los oyentes se pusieron a rumorear.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso el problema no era Enel, de que cabeza nos hablas ahora Mihawk? —impuso su voz chillona Buggy, tan desagradable como poderoso.

—Tonto, él habla de los extranjeros infiltrados en la misma corte. Se dice que los rebeldes estaban financiados por ellos —Hablo Shanks, el estratega y jefe de todas las fuerzas militares que poseían los Roronoa. Para Zoro no pasó desapercibido cuando este le guiño el ojo a su padre en una especie de complicidad infantil.

Mihawk resoplo a un extremo con hartazgo. Realizando un movimiento con su mano, insto a que Zoro y su equipo se sentaran en los lugares vacíos destinados para ellos.

—Buen trabajo muchachos, ya pueden descansar.

Zoro se limitó a obedecer, pero sentía que lo invadía el fantasma de la impaciencia. Espero por años este momento y ahora que llego el día tan esperado, las próximas horas le parecerían toda una vida.

—Sera difícil encarar de tales cargos a Sengoku.

—Sengoku es el último problema a enfrentar, tenemos informes de que el clan de Akainu actuaba directamente con Enel. Además, existen rumores de que Sakazuki el líder del clan Akainu, es un usuario de fuego.

— ¿Akainu? No puede ser cierto, si eso fuera verdad eso significaría que él es…

La discusión había empezado y Zoro no entendía una cosa ni la otra, ¡A donde querían llegar con tantos rodeos! Era más que obvio que Akainu empezaría a moverse, solo deberían estar preparados para ello.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta mierda?—susurro Bartolomeo inclinándose cerca del oído de Cavendish.

El samurái rubio cerro los ojos y frunció la frente — Durara lo que tenga que durar.

Zoro echo una mirada de reojo a la puerta y luego exploro toda la habitación.

 _«Rocinante no está por ningún lado. Bien, eso solo puede significar una cosa. Sin duda debe estar con él»_

 **~ 0 ~**

La discusión fue larga y aletargadora para Zoro, Cavendish oyó atentamente todo lo dicho y expuesto quedando con una expresión de extrema preocupación. Bartolomeo, Kinemon y Kanjuro intentaban mantener la cabeza en alto, luchando por no sucumbir ante el sueño.

—Eso será todo por hoy —dijo Mihawk— mañana continuaremos con esto.

Zoro se sobresaltó, y haciendo a un lado el aletargamiento, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, viendo como su padre se ponía de pie y que varias personas hacían lo mismo que él. Los viejos fueron saliendo de la habitación en pequeños grupos, era seguro que en poco tiempo ya nadie quedaría en el apretó inconscientemente sus puños sobre sus rodillas. ¿Dónde estaba su recompensa? ¿Dónde estaba el fruto maduro de su larga vida de cosecha? No podía permitir que todo terminara ahí. Su padre no podía hacerle eso, habían hecho trato, ¡se lo había prometido hace años! Estaba seguro que si no decía nada ahora, todo por lo que lucho se iría al infierno.

— ¡Espera! —exclamo Zoro levantándose en un solo movimiento, ganándose una atención que no deseaba. Su padre escuchando el llamado se detuvo y giro mirándolo algo sorprendido, y no solo él, sino también todos los demás.

—Yo…

—Parece que no me oíste, Zoro. Dije que mañana terminaríamos con la discusión.

Zoro vacilo en contestar aclarándose la garganta. Su padre se la estaba poniendo muy difícil. Era muy embarazoso tener que pedir ¡Rogar!, por aquello que se le debía. El consideraba que las palabras de un samurái debían ser siempre dignas y firmes. Esperaba que su padre se lo entregara sin rodeos, después de todo, él cumplió con su parte al luchar durante años como se lo había indicado. Era lo justo.

—Tu promesa —dijo Zoro dando un paso hacia adelante, recuperando su valor— Me dijiste que cuando sea un hombre y erradicara a todos los rebeldes, tú me lo entregarías… a Sanji —al decir su nombre sintió una sensación angustiosa que se removía en su interior, reprendiéndose en el mismo instante en que esta broto.

Un silencio muy extraño se instaló en todo el recinto, parecía que todas las personas lo miraban con reprobación y algunos con confusión. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor realizar su petición en un momento más privado. Podía ser todo un héroe legendario, pero también su mente despistada podría ser considera una leyenda.

Su padre parecía desautorizar su comentario con su expresión dura y retraída, parecía que iba a matarlo con la mirada, hasta que…

Una risa, una risa resonó en sus oídos.

Shanks rompió el helado silencio cuando soltó una risa que se convirtió rápidamente en grandes carcajadas.

— ¡Dios! —Shanks se enjuago una lágrima escurridiza, y sonriendo se encaminándose hacia Zoro. Coloco su única mano sobre su hombro y hablo: —Mihawk, si le hiciste una promesan a tu hijo deberías cumplirla sin que él te la pida. Es lo menos que le debes por ser un gran hijo y un gran guerrero —y con una palmada tan fuerte que podía considerarse como un golpe, pero que era tan jovial que no lo era, empujo a Zoro con tal fuerza que no pudo evitar avanzar con pasos torpes hasta quedar frente a su padre.

El acto provoco una buena risa de los viejos, sin ninguna señal de malicia. Zoro agradeció y a la vez maldijo al puto Shanks que lo miraba con cara de idiota.

Mihawk resoplo por segunda vez en ese día. Retomo su lugar en su silla patriarcal, cruzo los pies y dejo descansar su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—No era necesario que lo digas, iba a hacerlo ahora mismo — dijo y luego llamo con dirección de la puerta— ¡Cobi!

El aprendiz de samurái ingresó a trote, inclinándose de inmediato dispuesto a recibir la nueva orden.

-Cobi, Llama un Rocinante.

Cavendish y los demás miembros de su equipo se miraron entre ellos sonriendo, conformes y alegres, ya que la mayor ambición de su señor sería entregado el día de hoy.

Los ojos de Zoro brillaban de… ¿esperanza? No, esto era algo similar al triunfo. Esa sensación de pelusas recorriendo suavemente la piel cuando se está por recibir un bonito regalo, en este caso, un gran premio.

 **~ 0 ~**

¿Cuál fue el propósito de su vida hasta ese momento?

Dolor. Transición. Perdida. Transición. Dolor.

Parecía que nunca nada cambiaria ese destino, eso fue lo que discernió por mucho tiempo, o por lo menos lo fue hasta ese día. De una manera que no podía describir exactamente, Sanji sabía que hoy se cerraría el último capítulo de una miserable existencia. El mundo que giraba alrededor de los demás ahora lo haría alrededor suyo, y él se encargaría de que lo haga para su bien y conveniencia.

 _«Por fin. Las cosas, las personas ¡El mundo! Todo, todo comenzara a moverse»_

Sanji leía un trozo de papel arrugado, y sus manos temblaban mientras lo sujetaba. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pensamientos de esperanza nacieron en él, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue que sintió ese entusiasmo florecer en su interior, solo sabía que esos sentimientos le eran muy familiares porqué debió experimentarlos en algún momento de su vida.

—Hasta que esos idiotas decidieron actuar—Lo que Sanji leía era nada menos que la convocatoria para el simposio de los Onmyoujis, la cual se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente a ese; eso es lo que ponía el mensaje. Ahora que ya no se hallaba encerrado, no tendría obstáculos como para no asistir a ella.

Sin percatarse había esbozado una ligera mueca de felicidad y sus ojos brillaban por la incredulidad. ¿Cuantas emociones puede contener un pedazo inservible de papel? ¿Cuantas esperanzas pueden provocar unas simples palabras? Pues para Sanji fueron las suficientes como para cambiar su vida en un solo segundo.

—Después de tres años al fin lograre verlos nuevamente —Sanji apretó con fuerza aquel papel en su puño cerrado y fijo su mirada hacia el cielo a través del cristal de su ventana—. Ace, Marco, Sabo… mañana, mañana decidiremos el rumbo que seguirá nuestra historia, y también, el cómo pondremos fin a la historia de los samuráis.

Rocinante se lo había dicho alguna vez; siempre debía ser paciente, con tiempo y paciencia hasta unas pequeñas gotas de agua pueden perforar incluso la más dura de las piedras. Los Onmyoujis eran las gotas y los samurái y el imperio eran la gran roca.

— ¡Sanji! —Gin deslizo la puerta de un solo movimiento, quedándose bajo el umbral con la respiración agitada.

Sanji de inmediato enrollo el trozo de papel, depositándolo dentro del tuvo hueco de la pipa que se la había entregado su maestro. Guardo el objeto entre sus ropas antes de dar la vuelta.

— ¿Que sucede?

Gin lo miro con la seriedad que ameritaba la ocasión.

—Es hora, Rocinante nos llama para presentarnos ante el señor Mihawk.

Sanji arrugo la frente pero el brillo que poseían sus ojos no desapareció en ningún instante. Por un momento se le olvido la razón por la cual se hallaba ahí, sin embargo eso ya no le preocupo en absoluto. Camino hacia Gin sin realizar protestas ni mostrar dudas, comprendiendo que este es el camino que debía seguir para que todas las ambiciones que se trazó lleguen a cumplirse.

Ambiciones de regeneración, aceptación, y venganza.

1.- Ok, en esta historia Kinemon, Kanjuro y Bartolomeo traen las mismas ropas que en la serie. Si, Bartolomeo; creo que no me lo imagino con ropa de otra época, pero así le dará un toque agradable a la historia. XD

2.- Rocinante usa ese gorro raro pero no el maquillaje que posee en la serie.

3.- Como dato, estoy basándome un poco en la historia japonesa, Los tres clanes que disputaban el poder de la corte, realmente fueron: Los Fujiwara, Los Miyamoto y Los Taira.


End file.
